Our Life's in Ruin ((AU))
by KishiSola
Summary: It's several stories compiled into one. It takes place in a near-futuristic time, much later than the original events. Everyone has taken hold of their own life's, attempting to make the journey of living as smooth as possible. But everyone knows that with every road, there are bumps, cracks, and holes to get stuck in. It's up to them whether to sink deeper or to rise from the dark
1. Chapter One: Deceiver

It's been a few months, to her, years since she's been a captive, but it didn't feel like she was one. Nilin's body laid still like a corpse and face as if she was sleeping soundly with pleasant dreams. IV units were connected to her right arm pumping nutrients into her blood while she was dormant. Among her own capsule, seven others were, three empty, and three with still bodies. These were the most successful experiments of Dr. Ziggurat, and he couldn't be more proud. He'll prowl the room eyeing every one of them. He'd focus the majority of his attention on Ryuga, his bio-signature screen showing much promise even after having his body forced fed energy and power, a living specimen of science as he would say. Second one with equal progression would be Reiji Mizuchi, afterwards would be Nilin, then Tetsuya. They'll walk out under his and Selen Gracy's control, half alive with half a mind, and they're goal would be to hunt down the other three and to become a catalyst for a new, perfect world.

The day wasn't important, but he knew winter was coming. He was used to the weather in Manhattan, New York than he was in Japan, and hated being out. Thirty-two year old Dr. Ziggurat was an exceptional psychologist and neuroscientist, but quit before the Beyblade World Championships several years prior to his previous ownership of Hades Inc, and newfound affiliation to the experimentation of Xercia. He believes that with science, he can fully reveal a person's powers through a system he called Arrangement that has been progressed and upgrade fully over time. He became more solemn over time, wanting little to do with the outside world and only concentrating on retrieving the remaining three Cardinal Beybladers, and taking full care of the ones already placed before him. Many often wondered if he'd go mad being in that lab so often, and taking little interest in even speaking to others around him with the exception of Madame. Often, others would associate him to being a hermit, anyone else would consider the man silently insane.

"Day five," He mutters, jotting down various notes on a sheet of paper clipped tightly to a clipboard. "Subjects are at normal levels of biochemistry, blood pressure, oxygen stability. No changes..." He taps the pencil on his lips before placing it within his pocket and sitting in the chair nearby Nilin. Like the other Bladers undergoing similar treatment, her Beyblade Mortifera's Raven, was clasped between her fingers over her chest. It rose and fell gently with every breath taken. A young woman with dark hair and artificially coloured pale fuchsia eyes, called Trisha by her co-workers, comes in to check on Dr. Ziggurat's personal health, sent by Madame Gracy herself. She excuses herself before entering the chamber he considered personal to him, and removes a syringe from her labcoat pocket to draw his blood. Usually, he'd argue that he didn't need to be checked or medicated, but today seemed different as he absentmindedly stared at the quiescent girl.

"Doctor, your pills." She interrupted the silence saying, "Are you all right?"

"Could be better. I feel like devising a way to shorten the length of the Arrangement, so they could be released sooner with the same or even greater results." He marveled at the idea of witnessing his work at a quicker rate, his imagination running wild with other ideas.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, sir. How long has it been since you've slept? Eaten?" Trisha asks. She pushes the pills into his hand and watches as he swallows them dry.

"I...I'm not sure. I ate yesterday evening, and slept at some point. I'm not sure, but does that really matter? Look at them, they're like children. Anomalies cleared and illnesses gone. I recall the fondness Nilin had for the colour purple and gave her Alexandria's Genesis, natural violet eyes." He laughs, "And Reiji's posture has been improved, Tetsuya's brain damage, Ryuga's injuries. I've finally done it..."

"You're mad, Doctor. Perhaps, it is you that needs Rearranging." She leaves him alone to ponder her statement. He considered it somewhat, asking himself what made him imperfect? He thought of his original making of Twisted Tempo, the losses of Hade's City, Inc, and Academy. Even the death of his daughter, Kezia from the explosion. Everything he'd worked so hard for took away what he really loved the most, and even with that he continues on, refusing to ever go back to the room where her little body laid. His goals were to create the perfect energy system which had powered his greatest creation; Spiral Force. However, many things have changed, his aspiration to be one to rebuke natural laws and bend it anyway he wanted. If it was to take control along side a woman whom was once a poor girl on the streets that craved power and perfection, or to stay a lowly scientist that tried to resurrect what was all ready dead and gone, he'd be it, and nothing would stop it.

* * *

The alarms blared loudly throughout the Citadel as Ginga Hagane struggled to pry open the large metal door that led to his escape. Soldiers scattered around as they searched for the redhead supposed to be Arranged at 18:00. He squeezes under the tight space and bolts behind a set of capsules that were to be destroyed. As the footsteps passed by, he relaxed slightly but careful not to let his guard down. Now a fully grown adult a the age of twenty-five, he's definitely getting much more than he bargained for because of acting hostile toward the Madame during her speech to the general public. He'd always sided with what he'd believed in, and her appearance made little to no reason to stop then, but getting jailed and already was listed as a wanted man among the corporation wasn't to be expected. He adjusts the sleeves of his clothes high enough to not interfere with his hands and feels for the piercings on his ears and lips hoping they weren't removed during the time he was tranquilized and incarcerated. Surely, he father would be disappointed in such an act of stupidity, but amazed he managed to escape alive. Now all he had to do was to mentally map out an area of the location and find a way out somehow.

"Hagane? Ginga Hagane I know you're in here, come out now. I won't hurt you." Madoka Amano, age twenty-three runs into the corridor saying. She knew she'd be the only one to coax him out of hiding, and hopefully out of the facility. "Please come out, I want to help." He hesitates to move from the corner before emerging out to face her. The straps on his prison wear hung loosely from the belts, and blood from a wound beneath his bangs dripped slowly down his cheek. Madoka resisted the urge to form a bond with him like she did with other prisoners, and pointed towards the eastern corridor leading to the exit. "You have to go through there, out past the maintenance and climb the ladder toward the surface. Be careful of the cameras and the droids. If they see you, you won't make it out alive."

"How do I know your not just leading me to them?"

"We were once friends, remember. I work for them, but I think for myself." Calls from the opposite end echoed throughout. "Get going, now."

"You didn't have to do this..." He whispers before running away. She glances at the guards that gathered behind her.

"I assume you haven't seen an escapee, Ms. Amano?"

"I'll let you know if I do. Now, I have business to attend onto. Ready the next set of capsules for Arrangement, I want the prisoners Arranged and back into their cells immediately. Let him go for now, nobody really leaves The Citadel."

* * *

Damian Hart wished he'd died during that explosion years ago. Now, he's trying to get by as an engineer for the company that produced the capsules used in Xercia's experimentations. Outside, rain battered against the windows of his apartment as he wrote page of notes in a small journal. His hair was a darker shade of blue, and eyes constantly looking exhausted from his insomnia. He was now twenty-six years old, married to a young woman, Elisabeth, that sympathized him enough to not divorce the male. He was to become a father soon, expecting a son, and it made him happy amongst the depression he felt every time he had to wake up and remember what he was put through.

Everyday his coworker, Herschel, would converse with him often while they lifted and screwed together every bolt, glass, and monitor for processing. He'd go on about how he'd miss Beyblading, his Duo Ice-Titan. He'd forgotten of the main reason he chose to Beyblade. In the end, it wasn't like he cared anyway. Earlier, he had a new set of news to pass around about the people he used to run with in the past. Cycnus was their current subject at the moment, being that Herschel overheard his friend was arrested a few days ago and was being Arranged. Damian recalled the creepy appearance of the male's black eyes, the white around them close to being nonexistent. From what he knew of Xercia's actions taken against anyone placed in The Citadel, those ridiculous eyes would be fixed to look human at least, changed to any colour of his or the scientist dealing with operation's choice. He felt the need to interrupt the male's babbling to ask of anyone else he may have come in contact with anyone else. Herschel shrugs and explains he'd only seen Johannes in the last few days often sharing one-second glances around the community colleges before he disappeared behind the doors. It was assumed that he'd let go of all misdoings and took on a better life starting with education and going into the field of Genetics. He no longer liked cats, and considered them to be detrimental to his mental health after years of psychotherapy, but he became much more duller and strangely sociopathic.

"They'll get ahold of him soon enough, if not us." Damian said. He cringed as a wrench hits the floor with a loud clang.

"Not me, Hart. I don't intend on going through their doors anytime, any day. They'll have to kill me before taking my free will away again."

Footsteps were heard coming toward them, and pausing at the second flight, "Don't be so surprised. They'll pick us all at random, and shove us inside the little glass coffins we'd slave over to make for a measly five-hundred dollars a month. It's barely enough to support one person, let alone a whole family such as yourself, Damian."

"Go away Gasur." Herschel groaned almost painfully having to listen to Gasur come along and annoy them.

"I was just checking on you two, I don't like coming down to this level anyway so don't think I'm hear just because I want the company. Mr. Tate just wanted to know what the hell was taking you so long."

Damian scoffed at the thought his Boss was always getting on their case while other's would sit around and waste several packs of cigarettes talking and not working. At least he tried to talk and work at the same time. He hated the male more than he hated his life wondering how it came it working under Christopher Tate, who once was known as the Blader of winter and holder of Phantom Orion? Yes, how it came to that, was an excellent question.

"Damian, are you coming to bed soon?" Elisabeth asks through the slit of the door, opening it fully and holding a candle with a picture of pasted to the front and a prayer on the back. She sets the glass item on the desk and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Doctor. I've brought you something to drink, it's chamomile, and I added sugar like you always wanted." Trisha held the plate and cup still and walked toward him still hunched over the capsules, this time, over Ryuga's.

"Set it down on the desk, I'll drink it later. Tell me, Ms. Grayson, how do you figure the alteration of psychosis?"

"By way of the system or regular means?" She questions.

"Can it be cured is the real question, in a case such as this one?"

She played along to his questions, giving him answers he wanted to hear. Trisha gave it some thought and replayed what she knew about Ryuga's case. His power obsession, bouts of anger, and eventually the process in which he was subjected to means of what may have been schizophrenia. However, studies proved he didn't possess the mental disorder to begin with. "Yes, it can. You did invent the system, Doctor." She replies confidently.

"And will it bring back the dead if it could bring back a broken child such as him?"

"We are trying to enhance their abilities to fulfill a purpose; to bring back what was lost is a mystery I cannot grasp onto. I am not even sure we've progressed to that level of medical science."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm not sure, sir." Trisha fell silent. "What do you propose?"

Dr. Ziggurat gets up to retrieve the cup of tea, and takes a sip of the warm liquid. It slid through him easily, warming his insides, "Nothing at the moment, be on your way." Trisha's heels clicked as she retreated to the doorway, suddenly pausing at the sound of his voice saying, "Thank you for the tea."

* * *

"Shit, I can't lift it..." The door fails to move regardless of Ginga using his full strength to lift it. He needed a few more inches off the ground to get his body beneath it like the first door. He only had so long to linger within the confined space before a droid caught his movements. His arms grew tired, and he slid to the floor thinking. "No use, won't budge an inch. They're gonna kill me..." The droid hovered past him, pausing for a few seconds to maneuver visualizer around the area, centimeters from the tips of Ginga's shoes, and continued on its way. He couldn't keep this up and he had little options. The door just needed a little more to it, so he can get under. At the moment, he hated how much his body matured in size. If he was as small as he was before, he could make it underneath the door with little issue. Suddenly, the sound of metal hitting the ground was heard, titanium on titanium. The door opens itself and revealed the exit to him. He didn't worry if it was a trap, and hurried out toward his escape that led outside lit up by the moon and drenched by the rain. He breathed deeply, missing the feeling of inhaling pure oxygen and not the artificial, filtered air of the Citadel. He was free.


	2. Chapter Two: Unscathed

There was a girl named Jolene in Room 106 that everyone seemed to love. There was two sections to that one room, both occupied by her and another girl. The other was a small unhappy child that spent hours quiet and only speaking to her parent when they came to visit. Jolene would ask if the girl wanted to talk or play. She'd receive no response but didn't waver in her attempts. One day, she gets up and passes the curtain into the other section. Jolene had soft footing, a former ballerina, and made no sound in her approach. The little girl didn't look up, or even cast a glance at her. This made Jolene wonder what was wrong with the child, and tapped her on the shoulder. She girl shrieks until a nurse runs into the room, wondering what was the problem. Seeing that nothing was wrong, the nurse relaxed her shoulders and asks why the child screamed.

Jolene learnt her name was Sayuri.

Sayuri says she felt someone touch her, and Jolene laughs. The nurse sighs, smiling. "Sayuri is going blind, and she couldn't see you."

Jolene lets out another fairy-like giggle, "That's not that bad, it could be worse."

Sayuri hiccups, and wipes her face with her shirtsleeve, "I'm going blind, that's what the lady told me. I don't wanna go blind." She begins to cry again, and the older girl places a caring arm around her.

"We all go through some hard times. I mean, that's why we end up at a hospital, but it's not the end of the world if you just loose your sight. Just think about what you still have." She moves toward her side of the curtain, and reaches for a case hidden under the rack. It's set done between them when she returns. "You can learn to play this. I guarantee you'll like it more than I will."

Sayuri opens the casing, dark brown and without a scratch. Her little hands trace over gold clasps, and buckles. When it opens to reveal it's velvety red inside, a violin rested. She never played an instrument before, and it amazed her. "I can't see it."

"You don't have to, someone just has to teach you how to play and the feeling will come naturally. My mom got it for me. She always wanted me to play something classy." She fans her hands out and wiggles her fingers. "I played, don't get me wrong. I was really good. I just stopped when I went into remission, couldn't take on the concert halls anymore. Now, I play for the staff or other patients, and it livens them up. I like the light in their eyes when I do play a song or two for them, but what's the point now?" She snorts a little when she laughs, her eyes squint shut, and open again watery somewhat red. "Don't be sad okay. I'll teach you, I won't need this where I'm going."

"Where are you going?" By the time Sayuri asks this, the nurse had already left. The room was quiet for a second, before Jolene answers.

"I'm going somewhere where nobody gets sick and everyone is happy."

"Can I go too?"

"No," Jolene says, "some people aren't ready for that kind of adventure."

* * *

Within the same hospital in the ICU, Kyoya Tategami's chest rose and fell gently with each forced breath from the ventilator. Lillian, his fiancée sat in a nearby chair and admired the lily that drooped in it's vase. Nothing killed her more inside than to see Kyoya hooked onto life support with no real way of helping him. She'd glance at her engagement ring several times, recalling the moment he placed it on her finger, the exact moment he asked if she'd marry him. So what was this? Nowhere in her happily ever after did it mention a fatal car accident on a slippery, wet road. She remembers the exact words of the doctor, "It will be a miracle if he lives."

"A miracle, a fucking miracle..." She begins to cry, each tear slipping down her cheek and onto her jeans. "He could do it, he's been through worse." If lying to herself made her feel better she would. Medical science irritated her to no end. To her, they're just waiting around. Waiting for the next person to breath out their last so that they can insert the next person into their death-bed. Lillian smacks her forehead in an attempt to force the thought out of her mind. She nearly jumps when she felt a hand touch her shoulder in her daze.

"I have a suggestion to make Ms. Li." The woman says, sitting in an adjacent seat nearby Lillian.

"All right, give it to me then." She scoffs impatiently.

"Do not tell anyone I suggested this to you, but I, unfortunately, know what it feels like to loose someone you care about." She puts out her hand, on her ring finger was the woman's wedding band. "They couldn't help him either. He died from a heart attack and the med team was unable to resuscitate him. I then took up becoming a doctor, and her I am, without him. So, I did some research and apparently hospital are far behind in what this company specializes in." She hands Lillian a sheet of paper with information printed onto it. "Dark Nebula will treat any patient, no payments required, only for research uses. They've saved countless life's and God knows if I had a second chance I'd save Matthew the same way. So, think about it. This is only for so long the services will be offered until the price shoots into the thousands for care and removal of any illness, disease, or injury. The only thing they cannot do, is bring someone back to life." Lillian eyes the paper incredulously, before glancing up several times, and back to the paper. "All you have to do is tell the hospital you want to transfer him." By the last time she looks up, the doctor was gone. Her mind ran on the many times she was told about the Dark Nebula, and all the things they've done to people. The decision wasn't a tough one, to go against Kyoya's wishes or to save his life the best way she could. The heart monitor's erratic beeping startles her as the staff immediately rush in to treat the sudden spike in heart rate.

One of the male nurses pulls her to the side and towards the door, "You can't be in here right now."

She began to fight back when she saw Kyoya's body being punctured and prodded. Her heart ached at the sight of the tubes and wires, the mask he's forced to wear because he can't breath on his own. "I just can't leave him!"

"You have to go, this is not a good time-Somebody remove her!" She tries to get past the male while a woman attempts to hold her back.

With a loud voice she shouts, "I want to transfer him now!"

* * *

"Can someone please remove the blood from these capsules? It's everywhere dammit." Dr. Ziggurat sighs dabbing his suit with a towel. A common reaction after being in the capsules for seven days exact, spontaneous bleeding. He grew tired of the aftermath of such a messy side effect. Luckily, it was only for his set of test subjects. Perfecting the perfect human, capable of withstanding so much, was incredibly hard. Not for him of course, he didn't have to go through such an extensive process. Ryuga's capsule was the only one free of abnormalities. The other's, however, showed signs of resistance to drugs and side effects to the gas.

Nilin especially.

Her bloody capsule was a setback that she knew nothing of. Her heart rates, breathing patterns, and blood pressure rose and fell so suddenly, Ziggurat was sure that she was going to die right then and there. For the better, she improved only so much. Even Tetsuya, whom required much more treatment, wasn't as resistant. So far, as before, Reiji and Ryuga came as the best out of others.

"The system is safe, sir." A male scientist reports. Dr. Ziggurat nods, and glances back at the capsules. Rarely he's ever had so many people within the chamber. He counted all of them off on his fingers, slightly annoyed. The only reason he'd tell them to even approach the room was because he despised dealing with blood or any type of fluid. The texture disgusted him."Sir, are you all right?" The male asks.

"I'll be fine when I'm alone again." He responds monotonously. It took a few extra minutes than he'd hoped. Maintenance then system review, they'll leave soon. The night carried on into later hours, and the patter of rain receded. Eventually, the other's left, the room spotless. Dr. Ziggurat's comfort levels returned to normal and he began the surveillance of his somewhat secondary prized processions. The moment of peace only lasted for so long until the intercom blared with Madame Selen Gracy's voice. He tapped his finger on his chin, a thin layer of stubble growing on it only days after his last shave. If he heard correctly, a new patient was admitted into the system from Rurutia Hospital, and peaked his curiosity greatly. They didn't inform him of petty new patients unless it was someone of interest. He glances at the capsules and leaves the room, sealing it as he exited.

* * *

Tsubasa places down the photograph of his family onto the dresser and sighs. His only daughter, his little girl, blind. Even with that going on, his marriage was failing. Hikaru spoke to him less and less as the days went on. Nothing went as well as he made it seem and his frustration grew. Now, they barely even looked at each other, as if they lived in separate worlds. He wouldn't be surprised if she just dropped divorce papers on the bed the next day and had her bags packed for wherever she wanted to go. He could only assume that the reason she decided to stay for so long was because of their daughter. Footsteps came from the hallway, none other than from her.

"Did you go see Sayuri today?" She asks from the arch of the door. He thinks for a second.

"I went after work, why?"

"I want to suggest something." She moves from the arch and stands in the archway. "How about we transfer her to another facility that can reverse the blindness."

Tsubasa scoffs at the idea, "And who could possibly do that?"

"Dark Nebula." She said quietly with little confidence in her own answer. She ran her fingers through her hair, and waited patiently for the response to come. She knew he wouldn't like the idea, nothing about it. He had to deal with them in the past and now it was being mentioned as a last resort. Before he could get a heated word out on the subject, knocks echoed through the house from downstairs. It was much to late, and neither of them were expecting anyone. "I'll go, you stay." Hikaru leaves toward the stares, glad to remove herself out of the uncomfortable situation. She hurries down the steps in her nightgown, and hesitates to release the latch on the door. Behind her, Tsubasa stood. She'd barely heard him following behind her.

"You honestly thought I'd let you come down here in the middle of the night..." He mumbles. Rain poured down heavy, and the lights were dim from the fog. The dark figure standing in the cold looks up, and lets out a weak laugh.

"Hikaru, Tsubasa it's great to see you both again."

"Oh my-Ginga?" Hikaru gasped, "I thought you were at the Citadel! We were sure you'd died in there."

"I got some help, fortunately, or else that would've been the outcome. C-can I come inside, it's kinda cold out here." The two step aside, letting Ginga in the house. Hikaru leaves quickly to find a towel, leaving the two males alone. Ginga coughed, his throat dry and scratchy. He knew he made a bad decision as a fugitive to come to Tsubasa's home. Certainly someone would be looking for him. He couldn't forget the sight of seeing Madoka again, or the fact she helped him leave. The reasons behind it confused him.

"You need to find a damn place to go and soon." Tsubasa cuts off his train of thought, startling him. "I have enough problems as it is and I don't need you bringing officers to my house, and making things even worse."

"I'm sorry, you're all I have." Was all Ginga could muster up and say. Lightning crackled outside the window, casting an eerie glow within the room before dissipating. Hikaru returns with a lit candle, replacing the dark with an orange illuminance.

"I prepared a place for you to sleep in the guest room." She says.

"Thank you..." Ginga's eyes were drawn to the floor. Every cut, scratch, injection sight was visible in the light of the candle. He glances at the photograph sitting on the table that sat along with a photo of Hikaru's parents and Tsubasa's parents. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, she's eight." Hikaru mutters, "She's not here at the moment, however. She's at Rurutia Hospital and-"

"It's none of his business, Hikaru." Tsubasa whispers, "It's getting late, you should get some rest Ginga. Remember what I said." He leaves without another word, and with a final glance at the other male, Hikaru follows behind.

* * *

"Please leave me alone Motti, I have homework and you're just getting in the way." Johannes groans at the sight of his overzealous seventeen year old little sister bouncing around the room, loudly singing a song in Spanish, her new obsession. She'd grown a lot, mainly in her lower body. She dyed her hair a hot pink and went all out in getting snakebites on her birthday. He really couldn't figure out what to do with signs tapping his pen on the desk. Days before, he'd procrastinated on doing a term paper on mutated DNA, and he used the final day before the due date to cram everything he knew onto sixteen sheets of paper within a few hours. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get sleep of any kind, and it did nothing but make him completely irritated. Motti finally decides to take notice of her brother's distress, and quietly slips out of the room. The sudden quietness was almost soothing to Johannes, easing the frustration he was dealing with. He was nearly done. Every word written in neat cursive with blue ink. It was almost like a weight had been taken off of him. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. First, he assumes that Motti was just messing with him by randomly ringing his cell, until he took a quick, red-eyed glance at the screen. His lips curved into a smirk, mumbling something incoherent as he leaves the room and moves toward the front door, opening it to let his classmate as well as close friend Yuki, in. "Don't let Motti see, 'kay?"

"I've been coming here for a year and you think I'm gonna let your bratty ass sister tattle on what I paid for to your annoying grandparents? You insult me."

"I'm just saying, she's been driving me nuts." He replied quietly, "I don't want anyone to know. It's really not something I'm proud of." Yuki hands over the plastic bag, mid-way full, and Johannes pockets it briskly.

"I could give less of a fuck but I think I'm already there, Johan. Anyway, don't get high as a damn kite when we have a presentation tomorrow. I don't have an excuse for you this time. Blaze it after the presentation, take a load off." Yuki shrugged, "Does your sis still go with Benkai?"

"Don't even remind me, Mizusawa. Like, don't man. He comes over here and just stays, and both are equally annoying." Johannes runs his fingers through his hair and smiles. "Why?"

"Just asking, no real reason." Yuki adjusts his glasses, and proceeds towards the door, "I'm heading home, call me if you need anything."

"Yeah." The door opens, letting in a gust of cold air and mist, "See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter Three: Just Before Dusk

Ginga tossed and turned in his sleep all night, rather, what was left of it. Images of every aspect of the Citadel were still fresh in his mind, and Madoka's concerned face; he never thought he'd get to see that again. Outside the window, the sky had the bluish glow of coming morning and he realises that he hadn't even closed his eyes. His body ached and tiredness came over him. He remembers Tsubasa's words to leave early. Funny how a friend supported so long ago can turn apathetic eye towards him. It didn't surprise him all that much now that he thought about it. Once he was incarcerated, he'd lost all contact with the people he knew. It was like he disappeared and when he returned, nobody knew or cared about him. Loneliness draped over him like the thick comforter covered his body. The same thought from when he'd lay thinking in his cell came back to him, depressing setting in fully. He wondered if he really did die, would they remember him then? His eyes close, heavy from exhaustion. A few hours, he convinced himself, was all he'd need.

* * *

"Dunamis..." Luna mutters, eyes glued to the the dawn of the sky. Her veil shielded her face well as the sun rose. As her husband finished his prayers, he took to sitting beside her, and placed his hand upon hers. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"Does it trouble you?"

"...Honestly, I'm not sure. It's not for us, but someone you knew." Luna removes the veil from her face, and lets the warmth of morning onto it. Her hair blew lightly in the slight breeze. "Should I wake Nikolai?" She asks, standing and brushing off her dress. Early in the morning they're always awake. Prayer, breakfast, and tending to the shrine. It was rather modest, made of grey stone and sturdy to anything. Inside was expensively furnished, with burning incense that filled the air and fragile items, but that was an extra towards the two and their adoptive son. Everything was by grace, nothing by greed. Dunamis nods and Luna leaves, modesty elegance with every step down the stairway, and toward their home.

He'd grown some, not much in size but in height. His hair was down his back in violet waves, held back with a gold band that held the bottom together. He was consistent in wearing the clothing of his ancestors but only donning modernised clothes when he left he grounds to take Nikolai to school. He loves his son, biological or not, but he wanted a son or daughter of his own. Near the door, he could see Nikolai bolting energetically through the yard, an eight year old with endless energy, and Luna giggling to herself. Dunamis decided that he'd wait for his own, perhaps asking Luna one day when he felt the urge to make his thoughts known. What mattered most was her being happy.

"Papa! Look, I found a bird." Nikolai says running towards him. "It's wing is bad, will it die?"!

"Not if you fix it up." His father smiles.

"All you need is a bandage and a splint, but mostly time. That's the most important thing." Luna adds, "I think we have some bandages, I'll go check for it."

"How about a shoebox to put it in?" Nikolai questions, gently stroking the head of the little robin in his hand, "and a tiny blanket? I'll come with you momma to help. I'm so glad I found it, papa. It could've gotten eaten by something bigger. I think it likes me too."

"I'm sure it does."

* * *

"You are just lucky, lucky, lucky." He hears a female say in a sing-songy voice. "Internal bleeding that wasn't surgically fixed, head injury that could've caused brain damage. Just lucky, Mr. Tategami."

He groans, eyes focusing and the scientist in front of him. "Where am I?"

"Dark Nebula Laboratories. You're in our debt, sir, we saved your life." She had a bounce in her step, everything done with optimism. "Now that you're awake, I have to just inform the Doctor and that's that."

"Where's...where's my girlfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"Lillian..."

"The young lady that signed the consent forms, last name Li? She isn't allowed into this area of the building. It's not allowed, sorry. I can give her a call though." The woman offered.

"No." He tries to lift himself off the bed, stopping from the pain that shot straight into his spine.

"Slow down, man. We just got you out of the capsules. Even if your injuries got the special treatment, you're not completely healthy yet."

"How long was in it then?" Kyoya grimaced from the aching pains in his back and head. "And who the hell are you anyway?"

"Well, excuse me. Not even my Dad talks to me like that. Well, not since I got my PhD. My name is Doctor," she smiles confidently at her title, "Ellen Beswick, or Dr. Beswick, or Ellen. Whatever you choose, and you in were in it for ah... Let's see, probably ten hours give or take. Much quicker than our other projects." She clears her throat and scribbles something quickly on a clipboard before pulling the tiny microphone to her lips. "Dr. Ziggurat, the patient is awake and ready to be seen."

His eyes opened in shock and somewhat fear. Ellen caught the look, well aware of the background Kyoya had regarding the organisation. She placed down the clipboard and removed the IVs from his arm.

"Don't look so freaked, kay. He's as mellow as they come when old people get old. Just play it cool." She hears a knock at the door, and finishes her task before opening.

Doctor Ziggurat whispers something to Ellen before she left, and he turns his attention to the male laying down on the bed. Kyoya scowled angrily, making sure to keep his composure as serious and mature as possible. If only he could properly censor the words he was thinking of. "I know you might be assuming I'm here to do something to you, right? You don't have yo answer, you're not what I need and I can care less for the ordeal years ago. The reputation of the company is outstanding to the general public and around the world."

"And exactly why the fuck are you telling me this, and why should I give a damn?"

"I'm only here to review my work. Your body sustained enough injury to kill your pathetic body, but as expected, we saved your life. Good for you, being that you are about to get married and such. I've signed the release forms, in a few hours, you should be prepared to leave and go about your business with a healthy body. Good day, Mr. Tategami."

"Wait!" He lurches forward, making him wretch in pain. The Doctor turns, one eyebrow shifted upwards in curiosity. "Why are just letting me go?"

"I've already told you, the reputation of this company depends on the satisfaction of the citizens I save from an unfortunate cause. My objectives are already placed in action and you have no part in them. No later than five, you'll be gone. Good day, Mr. Tategami." He leaves promptly, closing the door quietly behind. Kyoya ponders his words, and sits back onto the soft pillow. He removes the locket from beneath his hospital gown. He wondered why the doctors left it on him. It was Lillian's. She probably slipped it on while he was unconscious, and it made him chuckle. Inside was a photo of them at the fair's photo booth, a cliched but memorable place. At least she still cared even after their argument. She'd gotten angry for how abrasive and cocky his attitude was, and ended up tossing her engagement ring to the floor in a heated rage. He'd fired back with his own choice of words, and left the house on that rainy night, speeding down the road ad crashing his Mercedes into an oncoming car.

He'd almost ruined between them everything singlehandedly.

He wanted to marry her, seal the deal between them, and spend the rest of his life trying to make his headstrong girl happy. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the gold pendent, feeling every bump of the engraving. For once, he wished he could change himself to be better for her.

* * *

"Hikaru dammit, can you stop yelling!" Tsubasa flings the paperwork to the floor, and takes a swing at the mirror, blind with anger. Both of them had been at wits end, hairpulling mad. Hikaru dodges the shattered glass the makes its way to the carpet. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She'd prompted the argument by talking about taking Sayuri to DN. As if she hadn't gotten the message before, he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with them. They began to yell, voices escalating loud enough to be heard outside. The marriage was stressful, strained, dying. Hikaru had given a hiccuping sob, and opened the dresser drawer, minding the broken glass, and pulled out the divorce paperwork.

Here they were now, fuelled with rage and emotionally exhausted. Tsubasa checks his watch and tells Hikaru that he'll finish the papers when he came back home. It was time to visit Sayuri, and perhaps time to bring up that Mommy and Daddy were not going to be together anymore. One his way, he felt the cold wind blow into his car, and he pulls the window up quickly when he reaches a red light. He sighs, taking in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before seeing his daughter. The light changes and he attempts to hold focus on the road rather than on the ordeal at hand. He eventually pulls into the parking lot and into a free space. Everything became a blur as he lost himself in his thoughts. A car screeches to to a halt, and jerks him out of his brooding.

"Holy crap, I could've killed you!" He hears a female yell. "Are you dense? Hello!"

"I'm sorry-" Tsubasa steps out of the middle of the road, rubbing his forehead and trying to gather his thoughts while the clouds gather rain. Thunder pounded loudly in the sky, and droplets begin to fall. He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, and figures it's the girl that nearly put him down in the parking lot of a place that is suppose to save injured people. He guessed he was in the right place at the wrong time. "I wasn't thinking, no hard feel-"

"Tsubasa! Dios mío!" She shouts happily. Gold eyes took in the young woman, petite build, and bright brown eyes. Her blue sundress flowed busily in the light breeze that smelled of fresh rain. "It's me, Vika! Remember, Victoria Ishikawa!"

"Victoria? From medical school?"

"No moron, I went to cosmology school. From the park, when we were kids. Oh, I still have the photo-" she fumbles into her purse and pulls out a light blue, swan covered wallet. She opens it and shows him a picture of him when he was Sayuri's age and Victoria standing beside him, both making silly faces to the camera. "I kept up with this for years, not a even a tear. ¿Recuerda ahora?"

"I don't speak Spanish..." Tsubasa's lips form into a slight smile.

"I said remember now. Sorry, I spent a long while with my mother in Mexico. My father passed away some time ago and she needed the comfort and I took some time out of school to be with her. Been so long, I just enrolled in a college there instead." She giggles and holds her hand out to catch the falling raindrops. "Let's go inside and catch up, kay. I'm so glad we met again."

"Yeah, same. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-six, and you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Oh yeah, your birthday recently passed, huh. May 6th."

"You knew that?"

"I'm not dumb, Tsubasa. My memory is rock solid. It's yours that needs a tune-up. Must be the age." They laugh, and he feels the old times come back to him. The days spent walking to the park, seeing themselves grow up from little kids, to teens, and now full adults. "What brings you back?"

"Grandfather in the hospital. Gotta see him before he goes, ya know."

"You don't seem bothered by it."

"I didn't know him that well, or see him much. He didn't play a huge role in my growing up." They reach the buildings large glass doors and enter before the rain grew heavy. The hospital buzzed with movement and talking nurses and waiting patients. "Let me sign in." She moves toward the desk and exchanges a few words with the receptionist before grabbing the nearby pen and scribbling her name and time down on the list in near cursive. Her hand moves to the empty slot below her name and proceeded to sign Tsubasa's name in before his hand stops her.

"No need, I made appointments that do not require sign-in's."

"Who're you seeing?"

"My daughter."

* * *

Johannes sat back in his chair after a boring lecture nearly put him to sleep. He hated the uniform he had to wear, it was overly tight-fitted for a male shirt, and he was sure it was because of the time he spent at the gym. Yuki absentmindedly tapped his pen on the desk, creating small black dots on the flat, wooden surface. His eye caught on a girl that used her pencils as drumsticks, banging out a beat of a song he'd heard some time ago. Her hair covered her face is a dark blue veil, eyes black as the clothes she wore. If he remembered correctly, she'd transferred to the University about a week ago, and nobody really spoke to her.

"Johan, turn around, teach's is back." Yuki whispers as the rest of the class quiets down, including drummer girl. Class carried on for another hour, and Johannes was loaded up on homework and essays from every class period. Sometimes, he hated his major, but it was all for the good of making up for what he used to do. Involving himself with the wrong people, acting like a crazy cat guy, being called a crazy cat guy. All that time he can't get back made his head hurt. He hoped that he aced his exam too. Even if it was only one night, he'd poured everything he knew into those papers, written by hand. Yuki popped up soon by his side, dragging him off to the cutoff they'd head by to smoke. He already knew what was coming before he got there. Yuki's bag had a change of clothes for him that he'd go home with so prevent Motti from smelling weed on him. He have to rush to the bathroom and wash it off his skin, brush the taste out of his mouth, scrub it out of his hair. The feeling of forgetting the stress of his life for a few minutes just outweighed the cons of going home to his sister and hiding the second, undesirable part of his life from her. "You okay?" Yuki asks.

"Y-yeah. Just thinking."

"Well, you can stop that for now, cause you are not killing my mood." He replies, taking out his zippo lighter and lighting the blunt situated between his thin fingers. The smell was already reaching him and prompted the movement to follow along until he was just sitting at the foot of the tree and dazing at the leaves covering the sky.

"Who's the girl in class? The one with the black?"

"Who?" Yuki relaxes back, not caring about the dirt on his pants. "You mean Nisha?"

"Yeah...I think that might be her name." Johannes's phone began to vibrate loudly, and he fumbles for it from out of his pocket. On the screen, Motti's twelve year old face showed. "Damn..."

"Sister's calling? Tell her you're staying after school or something. You're twenty-two man, she can't control your life."

He ignores his friend and answers the call. "What is it Motti?"

"Um..." There was some muffled sound in the background, "can you come home... I have to talk to you. It's important." She sniffs, and more rustling was heard.

"What happened Motti? Motti?" The phone hangs up and he covers his face with the palms of his hands, frustrated and his high completely extricated.

"Better go then, huh." Yuki takes one last drag before finishing it and tossing the remaining piece. Three words man, killed the mood." Regardless, Yuki laughed, and helped his friend up. "What happened?"

"Dunno. She just said come home." He knew he smelled of weed, he just knew it. The guilt of going straight home ebbed into his mind. He struggled out of his pants and shirt to slip on the hoodie and sweats Yuki brought. "Thanks man."

"No probs, need a ride too? Get you home faster and I can leave the window open for the breeze."

"Sounds good." Just then the rain began to fall, and they both ran out toward the white BMW Yuki drove. Johannes knew Yuki's parents had a ton of money, but it still shocked him when he got to ride in such an expensive vehicle.

The drive home was quiet as he spent the majority of his time with his head resting on the window. Droplets poured down from the sky, darkening it, much like Johannes mood. When he reached his apartment, he waved Yuki off before heading inside. The smell wasn't as strong as before, but he decided to lie and say it was someone else. "Motti?"

"I'm in the kitchen..." Her voice sounded small and upset. His worry grew a little more which each step. Benkai's presence catches him off guard sitting at the table with Motti resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's he doing here?"

"He drove me to the clinic, Johan."

"For what? What did he do?!" He yelled. Benkai shifted his arm after Motti moves from it, and mutters an apology. For what reason, was the question glues in Johannes's mind. "Motti!"

"Stop yelling!" She retorts, "please. I'm gonna tell you..."

Silence followed, and then her tears began to trickle down her face.

"It's alright, just let him know." Benkai reassures his girlfriend, who nods.

"Johannes, I'm..."

"You're what?" He hoped, prayed, begged that what he was about to hear what not what he was thinking, but it was just that.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**AN: **

**Hi everyone, being that I'm new and all that, kinda means I'm still learning a few things. ****Sooo, let me say that I am aware of the OC's names I used in my fanfic. This was discussed on DeviantArt and posted there before it was posted on here. So anything regarding OC's or other aspects that's unfamiliar, I already know of it. Other OC's will be added into later chapters, and I will leave these little notes to let you all know. **

**So yeah. Thanks for reading and please review. I'd like to know what everyone thinks.~ **


	4. Chapter 4: And Then Came Dawn

The day had finally arrived. Scientists and supervisors took their places in the unveiling of the four young adults that had been the prized possession, the most valuable of experiments that paved the way for more to come. Each gifted with superhuman strength, intellect, and abilities that science could achieve. Today, even Madame Gracy had come to watch, a rare occurrence. Doctor Ziggurat was to give command after being assured that all biometrics were at top peak. A moment before would set back productions and possibly kill them. The stakes were higher than they could imagine, and the pressure to get the timing correct, was a weight to bear.

"Everyone," he began calmly, "this will be one of he greatest projects we've ever worked on to advocate the rest. As you may know, we are still incomplete, but that would change."

"It better, Ziggurat." Selen cuts in, her voice like sharp glass through the intercom. "These are our very own mercenaries, disregarding the financial benefits for a more positive terminology."

"Yes, yes, I know." He replies, attempting to withhold his smart remarks against the younger, arrogant female. The timing was nearly right. Only a few more minutes to go. He eyed the monitors, concentrating to the highest of his extent. Trisha stood nearby, worried. She'd been researching the project for years with the man, and this was it. The everything that he'd supposedly been waiting for.

"Activate them now." She whispers. He nods, double checking with a glance, and initiates every supervisor to open the capsules. Amongst the voices of everyone within the room, locks unhinge, and tubes hissed while disbarring from their holdings. Some held their breath awaiting the results, and Dr. Ziggurat smirked in agreement.

"Sir, we've removed the gas masks, IVs, bindings, and we are proceeding to inject the serum. Are the biometrics clear?" A woman asks.

"Yes." His answer was clear and in a rushed movement, they all went to follow their orders. It was only a matter of time, until then, he had a preposition to a young man that owed him his life. He left Trisha in charge of the operation, his right hand. She stared into the black as he disappeared toward the main corridor that receded into the central end of Dark Nebula for a quick talk to Madoka Amano.

* * *

"How am I doing?" Sayuri asks, stringing the bow gently across the strings. She was a beginner, but Jolene assured her that she didn't need experience, she just needed to know without using her eyes. Of course Sayuri isn't completely blind, but the finer things were a blurs. She'd asked her mother to bring her old iPod that had all the classical music she used to play on it and often made Sayuri listen to it, to learn the sounds. Eventually, Jolene learns that Sayuri was indeed gifted in the instrument and learnt quicker than she did.

"So," she says after, Sayuri sets the bow down, "your Dad right? Where does he work?"

"CBR, Central of Beyblade Research." Sayuri responds, "I heard you have to be really smart to go there."

"Work there you mean. That place has an area where people can visit, and not really. It's not as important as the CDR, where diseases are researched to save lives, a place where nobody can enter." Jolene says matter-of-factly.

"I still think it's cool."

"I don't remember the last time I've seen anyone with a Beyblade."

Me either, but I want one. My Dad has one, it has an Eagle on it and he has a tattoo on his arm that says Fly High Sayuri in Japanese."

"Hmm, your Dad should've went into aviation." Jolene thought aloud, and places the bow in Sayuri's hand. "Shall we continue?"

"Yep, can we play that one song you like?"

"From the movie? Isn't that too difficult being that you just started?"

"You said I had a gift so I can do it."

"I didn't mean-yeah, we can play it. You can do it."

Jolene stifles a cough from the back of her throat and hides her arms beneath the sleeves of the hoodie her mom brought a day ago. Beneath them were dark circles, like bruises. It was getting worse, but she pretended everything was okay. It meant so much to see Sayuri happy. She'd always wanted a little sister, and she's gotten one.

"Will you dance when I play? Like a ballerina?"

"Aw I wish, my legs are too weak now." She remembered that since two days ago, she was told treatment wasn't working anymore for her. "Maybe next time."

"When you get better, you can dance all the time."

"Definitely," Jolene says, "we'll dance all the time, and I'll teach you ballet."

The music stops, and Sayuri throws the violin to the bed. "Why're you crying?"

"Because, I have something in my eye silly, and don't throw my violin, it's priceless." She knew that wasn't true, but it retrospect, it kinda was. She wipes her eyes and assures her friend that everything was alright. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Kyoya gazed up at the ceiling in a daze. Lillian wasn't at their apartment, she didn't pick up her phone. He was growing more worried at the clock ticked on. He always hated that clock, how when it was too quiet, it'll be the one to echo in the room. He didn't tell anyone about his recovery, wanting a bit of time to recollect his thoughts. To take three days, he shouldn't be the one to bother Lillian over where she was. Still, he missed her voice.

He then heard the door open, and the frustrated sighing from seeing out of place items. "I know you're here, so you might as well bring your ass down those steps."

He laughs before removing himself from the bed and slowing approaching the woman standing at the bottom floor. "You didn't pick up your phone."

"Like hell I didn't. I stayed at my mother's and her dog chewed up my charger, and I wasn't going to waste money on a new one. Care to explain why I had to call the hospital to know that you've been released days ago?"

"I needed to think." He responds. He could feel her anger from miles away.

"Don't we all." She hung her bag on the stair-rail and walked into the living room, Kyoya following behind as she slumped onto the couch. "I'm just tired..."

"I'm assuming you went to work as well?"

"Round trips, Kyoya! From here to my Mother. What do you think?"

He clears his throat, "Long?"

"Yay, we caught on. You need a better job, one with higher pay, on an earlier date."

"And where do you expect me to find a job like that?"

"Opportunities come knocking man, make it happen." On cue, someone did knock at the front door, but it didn't phase Lillian at all. "Go answer it." Was all she said.

Kyoya shrugged before moving toward the door, opening it nonchalantly.

"Tategami. Of course, it's on your residence tag." Madoka said with little to no enthusiasm. "You've been requested by Dr. Ziggurat to become our company head of security. Apparently, he thinks you have the qualifications to replace our current useless one." She made sure to stress the useless upon saying it. "I will not take no as an answer."

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do, Madoka?"

"Just take the job, you owe him your life." Lillian interjected from her place on the couch. "How much is the pay?"

"Minimum for the first months of initiation is $5,500 per month. An increase to about $8,500 is the continued pay, depends on your cooperation and way of maintenance. In other words, your base and your earnings."

Lillian's eyes lit up at he sound of the generous salary that Kyoya could be getting. She didn't say anything else and listened for his response, careful not to input her opinion to strongly.

Kyoya thought about the offer. It was way more than he ever made working at his current occupation, and Lillian's previous concerns echoed in his mind. The best bet was to say, "Yeah. Give me a time and whatever else you've got to offer."

* * *

Madoka immediately messages her supervisor and cleared her throat. "You start tonight. Be by the facility by 18:00 and don't bring any valuables, friends, and family. You come alone. Have a good afternoon, Tategami." Madoka leaves without another word to be wasted and thinks to herself of asking the most stubborn person she knew had gone successfully. Certainly, people changed, not only her, and not only Ginga. The limo beeped as the driver got impatient and she hurried to the vehicle. She was glad he was alright, for now. With the coming release of the four Bladers that were less human than when they'd been captured, was a worry to her. He's going to need more than an escape to save his life.

Damian woke up suddenly out of a nap, his mind swimming with thoughts, nightmares so to say. Images of his life spent within the Arrangement system, his childhood snatched from him. The depression washed over the male with bloodshot eyes and dark circles beneath them. His wife peeks in from the doorway, hand gently resting on her stomach. There was no use to hide the sadness that she felt watching him suffer as he did. He couldn't sleep, and ate sparingly like a sickly bird. All he did was write and think then write some more. It was almost like he was trapped in a daze that he couldn't find an escape too. She walked away, rubbing the area she felt her restless baby kick, thinking the child felt her sadness as well.

Damian glances at the pills he was prescribed months ago, from antidepressants, headache reliefs, and joint pain medication, he had them all. He dreaded the idea of taking them, and going about his days as if he were fine. His job was doing a number on his mood as well. Herschel kept it light the best he could but it was becoming redundant and his news carrying skills were dulling as the work hours increased on the tired older male. He wasn't getting any younger and he knew that good and well. Dark Nebula, Xercia, he knew both names, and sometimes he figured he was still connected to then, like he never really left. The only way he knew he could shake off the hold on him, was when he died, and with a smidgen of thought, it wasn't far off. He laid back on the bed, eyes closing slightly, but opening to face the dark blue curtains of the window. He had to find the good in his life. His wife, his child, something had to make him want to stay...something, anything. He needed to hang on longer.

Elisabeth took refuge amongst books of all kinds: fiction, nonfiction, biography, in the sitting room that was refurbished into a library. She'd read to her unborn child stories that she hoped he'll like when he grew up. To Elisabeth, intelligence came from being immersed in many subjects. Her favourite, however, were fairy tales that was given to her by her late aunt, the only person that cared for her as a child when her mother mourned over her father who had passed away. Though childish and very different than the life she has now, it made her feel warm inside, and was one of the reasons that kept her going when she wanted to walk away from Damian.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Not as long or good as the others, but my friend really wanted me to upload ^^;**


End file.
